Longing
by Rikku-chan
Summary: A sappy S&S song ficcy about Sakura wanting to tell Syaoran her feelings. A one-shot fic so please don't be too hard on me! R&R please!


Longing By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~

Longing By ~*Chibi-Sakura*~

--------------

Ok, the main and sole purpose of the incorporation of this fic? IM STUCK! BTYH is giving me writer's block and I can't seem to get my points across with words. So here's another one of my one-shot song-fics. I know someone already wrote a song ficcy with this song...but I just couldn't help it! Trust me, I *did not* copy it! Hopefully it will clear up my severe case of writer's block *sniffs and cries* Oh yes, it is an S&S ficcy. :o)

--------------

_Disclaimers:_ I dun own CCS or Mandy Moore's song 'Crush' cause I don't okay? I own nothing as a matter of fact....*mumble*

--------------

Sakura's POV

I sit in class daydreaming from time to time, getting lost in my own thoughts. This has been eating me up inside for the past week or so. My mind is in complete confusion. I'm lost, but yet I feel like I'm on top of the world. Yes, I do sound very well like a crazy person, but everybody acts crazy when their in love...right?

_::You know everything that I'm afraid of::_

_ _

_::You do everything I wish I did::_

_ _

_::Everybody wants you, everybody loves you::_

I've known Syaoran for as long as I've known all my friends, and yet when I'm with him I feel so wonderful. I feel as if that he already knows me inside and out, which is probably why I'm so comfortable with him. He makes me feel like I'm special to the world.

_::I know I should tell you how I feel::_

_ _

_::I wish everyone would disappear::_

I take a quick glace at him as he is sitting in his desk, all focus on Mr. Tereda. I think that there is something there just keeping me from telling him how I feel. I just can't explain it. Maybe it's the feeling of being rejected from him. It's more or likely he wouldn't return my feelings, he is quite popular...so why would he even bother with me? Sure, we're like best friends but I don't think he'd ever look at me that way. Even so, whenever he comes up to me and just wants to talk...I'd just wish it were only the two of us...

_::Every time time you call me, I'm too scared to be me::_

_ _

_::And I'm too shy to say::_

I've also noticed...I change when I'm around him. Usually, I'd be myself with my friends but whenever he's around...I feel something come over me and it totally changes me. I distinctly blush more often when he's there. Yet I just can't find the words to say...

_::Ooh, I got a crush on you::_

_ _

_::I hope you feel the way that i do::_

_ _

_::I get a rush::_

_ _

_::When I'm with you::_

_ _

_::Ooh, I've got a crush on you:: _

_ _

_::A crush on you::_

Tomoyo and my other friends can very well tell that I am head over heels for him. I suppose it is pretty obvious when he's around. But they wouldn't know how it feels to have this longing to tell him... It's just a special thing I have with Li-kun. Everything about him makes me want to just express my feelings, but they don't come. Well...today should be that day Sakura! After school, march up to Syao-kun and say it to him. It's better to let him find out before you stress yourself out of it. And if he doesn't...what will I do?

_::You know, I'm the one that you can talk to::_

_ _

_::And sometimes you tell me things that I don't want to know::_

_ _

_::I just want to hold you::_

It's recess time, and here I am in a group huddled with my best friends. Tomoyo, Rika, Chiharu and the rest. I think they're speaking something about what Takashi accidently did yesterday. I can't focus. My sights are on Syaoran. Playing soccer, which he rarely did...usually he'd disappear somewhere. But what's that? Did he just smile at me? No...couldn't have been. Could it?

_::And you say exactly how you feel about her::_

_ _

_::And I wonder, could you ever think of me that way::_

Of course not. Remember all those times..when you were alone with Syaoran? He would always speak of another. 

~* Flash Back *~

School was over and Li-kun had invited me over his house to finish a project we had to do for science class. It was a pretty quiet walk to his house and I was about to strike a small conversation but he had done it first.

"So Sakura," he said to me, not turning but making it directly to me.

"Hm?" I said.

"I've been meaning to ask for a little advice from you, since you being a girl and all." he stated, still not wanting to turn to me.

"Well I *have* been a girl for as long as I've known so...go on ahead, " I said with a little giggle.

"Ano..see there's this certain girl that I'd been meaning to ask out for sometime now..." Syaoran hesitated to ask, but calmed as he began to explain more, "And I was kind of hesitant to ask her, because I'm not sure that she'll say yes." 

Sadness struck upon me but I surely couldn't show him that. I was his friend and I had to support him all the way...even if I did love him and he didn't love me back, "Well it never hurts to try Syaoran," I sighed, "That's the only way,"

He brighted up and smiled at me, "Arigatou Sakura-san," he said.

~* End Of Flashback *~

So he couldn't possibly ever think of me that way...since he does love somebody else...could he?

_::Ooh, I got a crush on you::_

_ _

_::I hope you feel the way that i do::_

_ _

_::I get a rush::_

_ _

_::When I'm with you::_

_ _

_::Ooh, I've got a crush on you:: _

_ _

_::A crush on you::_

It's finally the end of the day. You've got to suck it all up now Sakura and tell him. Doesn't matter if he doesn't love you back, you've just got to tell him. Take your own advice that you gave to him and tell him. It's the only way.

I spot Li-kun getting out from the exit and call him over. He walks over to me with a funny look on his face.

"Syaoran...I've been meaning to tell you something," I spoke hoping that it wouldn't be as bad.

"Hai. I've got something to tell you too," he said with a smile creeping up on his face.

_::Ooh, I wish I could tell somebody::_

_ _

_::But there's no one to talk to, nobody knows::_

_ _

_::I've got a crush on you::_

_ _

_::A crush on you, I got a crush::_

"You first," I said wondering curiously on what it is that he wanted to tell me.

He shook his head, "You,"

"Fine," I took my last deep breath and looked for the words, "I-i-..."

He stared into my eyes with comforted me and I sighed, "Ashiteru, I know you don't feel the same way about me...I understand. So whatever it is you have to tell me..."

_::You say everything that no one says::_

_ _

_::But i feel everything that you're afraid to feel::_

Syaoran suddenly took my hand which I stared at and then at him.

"But..I do feel the same way about you Sakura-san," he replied, "Ashiteru,"

_::I will always want you, I will always love you::_

I was really lost now, "But...Syaoran, what about that girl you spoke of?" 

He smiled at me again which almost made me want to faint, "It's you Sakura. I-i would have told you then but I was too.." he couldn't say the words

"Scared? I was too," I smiled. 

There was a long pause until Syaoran finally spoke, "C'mon, let's go. I'll walk you home," he said taking my hand and we walked off together.

_::I've got a crush...::_

-------------

End Of Longing

------------

Awwww!!!!!!! I know the title pretty much doesn't go with it, but hey...it's kawaii aint it? It's not one of my best I think, but it's alright. Review me and tell me what you all think. Hopefully soon, I shall get rid of the writer's block... *murmur*

~* Chibi-Sakura *~


End file.
